1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of software automation technologies and, more particularly, to associating file types with Web-based applications for automatically launching the associated application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a user of a computing system chooses to view the contents of a file, the user can double-click the file. The computing system can then determine which application to execute by first determining the file's extension, then comparing it to an association table. This table describes which application to execute for a particular file. The association table can be integrated with an operating system as is the case with the WINDOWS REGISTRY. For example, a user can click on a word processing document which causes a word processing application to execute and then opens the selected document within the application.
A growing number of Web-based applications exist that permit users to use remotely executing Web applications to perform functions traditionally requiring a locally executing application. For example, GOOGLE provides WRITELY which is a Web-based word processing application. There are instances when a user has a file to view, the user's computing system does not have the necessary application to view the file, but there is a Web-based application that can provide the same functionality. Currently, for the user to use a Web-based application, the user would have to open a Web browser, browse to the Web-based application, select the file to view from the local computer, and upload it. A more intuitive and direct way is needed to view local files in Web-based applications.